


More Than...

by Silvia_Mystic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Loki Dies (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel), Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Mystic/pseuds/Silvia_Mystic
Summary: In the final moments before death, it is said that your life flashes before your eyes. What does life look like to the fallen God of Mischief....
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	More Than...

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a series of Posters that came out for all the Marvel Characters. Enjoy!

Loki hid behind a wall as the Hulk and Thanos duked it out on the _statesman_. He looked at them in horror as he saw Thanos picking up Hulk high over his head and smashing him into the ground. The Bifrost soon came over the body and transported it somewhere, probably to Midgard.

"You shouldn't have done that," Thanos said as he stabbed Heimdall through the heart. Thor cried out in agony at seeing this and Loki felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had never liked him much, but besides Thor, he was the only other person he had known from Asgard that was still around. Soon, Thor would be the only one left.

It was too late.

**(Loki's Pov)**

I had to come up with a plan and fast. I could kill him. I could _try_ at the very least. Realistically, I don't stand a chance. But if I'm going down... I'm going down fighting.

I pop out from my hiding spot."If I might interject...if you're going to earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena!" I say with a smile on my face.

"If you consider failure, experience," he says incredulously.

"I consider **experience** , experience," I answer. He knows my weak spots, the invasion being one of them. The titan tilts his head. Oh, that look sent shivers down my spine as I remembered the torture I succumbed to under that look. I wipe that thought from my mind as I declare," Oh mighty Thanos. I, Loki, Prince of Asgard..." I look down before looking apologetically at my brother's agonized face. "...Odinson..." I say before turning back to the Titan. "...The rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief." I summon one of my dwarven-made daggers with a small green flash. I conceal it behind my arm as I bow a little to Thanos. "Do hereby pledge to you, my... undying fidelity."

I take a deep breath. Then...

I swing my dagger up to slice open the Titan's throat, but it is stopped by a glowing blue light, which I know to be the space stone's, inches from his face.

"Undying?" He says with a shit-eating grin on his face. I look at him in terror. This is it. I'm going to die. He grabs my outstretched arm in a firm and painful grip. My face contorts with pain as a strangled groan sounds from my lips. "You should choose your words more carefully," he says as he forces me to drop the dagger. He reaches out with his other hand and grasps my throat with that same grip. I breathe with stifled gasps as he picks me up by my neck. I struggle in his grasp, even though I know there is no way out. I stop struggling as all of my strength leaves me. I manage to let out one final insult.

"You... will never be........ a god."

They say in your final moments that your life flashes before your eyes.

I see myself as a baby, abandoned on Jotunheim. Left to die.

More than just an orphan.

I see myself sitting in the shade of a willow tree reading a book because Thor and his friends hadn't brought me on one of their quests. I used this time to study magic with my mother. Later, I turned myself into a snake and stabbed Thor in a bit of revenge.

More than just a trickster.

I see Thor and I charging into Jotunheim after his coronation. The Jotun's touch turned my arm to its original form. This was the moment when my life fell apart. I see me and Odin arguing after I picked up the casket. My desperate attempts to find out the truth only broke my heart more.

More than just a tool.

I see the void. The endless void where I fell for what seemed like an eternity. I see my torture under Thanos' hand. Those endless nights spent cowering in fear. The day I stopped fighting and let the stone finally take control of me.

More than just a coward.

I see my attempt at ruling Midgard under the influence of the mind stone. My defeat. My trial. My imprisonment.

More than just a villain.

I see the effects of my mother's death. My cell in tatters. Thor coming to see me afterward. Me fighting on Svartalfheim for her.

More than just a son.

I see Thor and I fighting together against Hela. I see him and I hugging for what seemed like the first time in forever. The tears we both cried on each other's shoulders as we apologized to one another for everything. I see us fighting against Thanos before our strength gave out.

More than just a brother.

I see all of these things as my vision blurs. I hear a sickening _snap._ And everything turns to black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I see white. Blinding white. It softens as I make out the form of a person walking towards me. They kneel beside me on the ground. My vision clears and I see...

"Amma?" I ask softly.

She nods with a soft smile on her face. I hug her tightly and she hugs me back. We sit there for what seems like forever before we let go. She takes my hand.

"Let's go home, my son." She says as she pulls me up. I follow her through the gates to Valhalla.

 ** _Fin_**.


End file.
